Babysitting Doubles
by Yorukifon
Summary: The 10-Year-Bazooka has malfunctioned, causing the Vongola Decimo Guardians' 10-years-younger selves to pop in their present time, and now they have to babysit! Tsuna and Hibari decide to meet up one day to babysit together. 1827 HibaTsuna


**Please read the following Author's Notes in order to get a grasp of the background info needed that will most likely not be addressed all too clearly/well or maybe even not at all in the actual story.**

****Notes: This one-shot contains both 1827 and also child!1827 [Child!1827 is mostly inspired by two certain RP-ers on Tumblr: askbabybari and asklittletsu—who have the cutest, sweetest, and most precious relationship ever I swear omg]. Child!Tsuna shall be addressed as "Tsu", while child!Hibari will be called "Kyou". Their respective present forms "Tsuna" and "Hibari". In this story, Tsuna and Hibari have already gotten together beforehand. Due to some time malfunctions involving the 10-Year Bazooka, all of the Vongola Guardians are now stuck with their 10-years-younger forms in the present time and have to babysit them until Giannini fixes the Bazooka.**

**Babysitting Doubles (1827x2)**

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna gleefully called out towards his dark-haired boyfriend with a shining grin, one hand holding another that was small and chubby. Attached to Tsuna was a miniature version of himself from back when he was about five years old, stumbling after his older version's jogging steps. His caramel brown eyes were even larger than that of his present self's, and gleamed with a childish shine as well. The little Tsuna, who will now be addressed as Tsu from now on, had sienna hair that resembled a lion's mane—messy and with spikes sticking out from everywhere.

Tsuna continued to jog until he was only a foot away from Hibari, beaming up at his boyfriend as he gave a comforting squeeze to the hand he was holding. Tsu, being the shy and timid child he was, hid himself behind Tsuna's leg with only one huge brown eye peeking out and half of his small, fragile body visible.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari greeted in return as he patted his lover's chestnut mop of hair affectionately, his lips pulling into neither a frown nor smile, but it was clear that he was content with this meeting.

"Eh? Is this…" Tsuna crouched down to peer at the little raven-haired boy that was standing independently next to his older version's leg, not at all shy. "Is this Hibari-san's little version?" He questioned with genuine curiosity as he stared at the child before him.

"Stay away from me, herbivore!" The little skylark suddenly exclaimed with a defiant glare from his round, slate blue orbs. He jabbed an impolite finger at Tsuna, keeping a great distance from him as he also took a few steps backwards.

"H-Hii~?" Tsuna couldn't help but squeal from the overbearing resemblance that the boy had with Hibari. To think that at this age, he was already saying things like that…

"Kyou," Hibari's strong and firm voice rang through the air, "Don't be rude." He made no movements towards the little version of himself, however, only looking at him with narrowed and piercing eyes.

Kyou only let out a, "Hmph!", sniffing as he looked away from the others in his presence and crossed his arms over his chest.

A small whimper was heard from behind Tsuna's leg, drawing everyone's attention (even Kyou's, although he only dared to glance from the corner of his eye) to the trembling Tsu who was clutching onto Tsuna's pants with a death grip.

Tsuna almost immediately shifted his attention so that it was solely fixed on Tsu, wrapping the little boy in a motherly and loving embrace. "Shh~," he crooned as he gently patted and rubbed Tsu's back in circles, "it's okay…" Tsuna continued to coo, smiling as the whimpering and shaking slowly came to a stop.

"Hn, what a weak he—'' Kyou grunted before he was cut off as a hand slapped itself over his mouth, muffling whatever it was he was going to continue to say. His eyes stared at the hand, travelling the way up the arm to see who had done such a thing only to quiet and simmer down as he realized that it was Hibari who had done such an action.

"Look Tsu, see?" Tsuna gently gripped Tsu's shoulders and turning him around so that he was facing the entrance of Namimori's local park, "We're at your favorite park!" He cheerfully pointed out, resisting the urge to laugh as he witnessed Tsu's frightened face melting away before it was replaced by a childishly excited one.

Momentarily forgetting about their other company, Tsu ran into the park, dashing towards his favorite spot; the sandbox. He almost immediately shoved his small hands into the warm, comforting sand before lifting them, giggling joyfully as the grains of sand sifted through his chubby fingers.

Tsuna finally stood up, brushing off his pants as he did so, and turned to face Hibari, nervously laughing at the raised eyebrow on the skylark's face. "N-Namimori's park is his favorite place to play, alright?" He protested, pouting as the eyebrow only rose further, disappearing under Hibari's raven bangs.

"Hn, I'm going," Kyou suddenly declared, leaving the two teenagers as he stalked his way over to the swings with intimidating purpose, a commanding aura surrounding his small figure.

Tsuna watched after him with wide eyes that blinked owlishly. "H-Has he always been like that since he's arrived in th-this time?"

"Don't worry about it," Hibari quietly grunted before wrapping his hand around Tsuna's thin wrist, tugging him towards one of the wooden benches that lay inside the park's premise. As they walked their way there, Hibari's hand silently slid down until it met with Tsuna's before his fingers intertwined with the other's, enticing a pleasant smile to sneak onto Tsuna's lips. Together, they sat down beside each other on the bench, their hands still connected as they did so. Tsuna leaned against Hibari's side, his head resting on Hibari's broad shoulder soon enough.

* * *

><p>After several minutes, Tsu found himself to be quite tired of playing by himself in the sandbox; despite it being his favorite activity at the playground. He shyly took a peek at Kyou from under his eyelashes, watching as the older boy repeatedly swung high on his swing. Making a quick decision in his mind, he stood up from the sandbox before taking tiny steps towards Kyou before finally stopping at the pole that was part of the frame that held the swings. Tsu waited quietly for Kyou to take notice of him, and soon he heard the squeaking of the swing's chains as Kyou came to a stop with his swinging.<p>

"So?" Kyou's sharp voice suddenly rang out clear next to Tsu.

"H-Hii?" Tsu squealed at the sudden question that came out of nowhere.

Kyou sighed, blatantly aggravated. "Why did you come here?" He made his question straight to the point, hands still gripping the chains of the swing he was sitting on, watching the weak and fragile herbivore standing next to him with narrowed eyes.

"I-I thought," Tsu began to stammer and shudder in the cold presence that was Kyou's, "ma-maybe we could play together?" He timidly suggested as he wringed his wrists, nervously waiting for an answer.

"No way," the answer was almost immediate. To Tsu, it felt like those two words had cut through his chest and reached inside to clench his heart in a torturous grip.

"O-O-Ok-Okay," Tsu stuttered through shaky whispers, his breathing itself beginning to tremble. Salty tears were already welling in his eyes and beginning to roll and trickle down his cheeks as he hurried his way over to the see-saw so that he wouldn't bother Kyou anymore. He quietly sat there, on the see-saw, hiccupping and sobbing while furiously rubbing at his eyes with the sleeves of his orange jacket.

* * *

><p>"Tsu!" Tsuna suddenly gasped, jolting up from his previous position. He looked on with immense worry at the sight of his little version crying alone on the see-saw. He took a determined step, about to walk over to comfort the little boy only to realize that something was hindering him from taking another step.<p>

Hibari had reached out to grip the corner of his sleeve, a relaxed expression that was the complete opposite of Tsuna's current one. "Don't worry," he repeated over and over until the wrinkles between Tsuna's sienna eyebrows relaxed and disappeared.

"B-But Tsu—he's really h-hurt right now, and," Tsuna stammered only to be silenced as Hibari placed a finger on his lips, preventing any further fretting.

"He'll be fine," Hibari coolly reassured, gesturing over for Tsuna to take a look at what was happening now. Kyou had finally stood up from his swing, a certain look passing through his eyes before he took purposeful strides towards Tsu. Hibari now maneuvered himself around so that he was resting his head in Tsuna's lap, closing his eyes with a content sigh. "Stop worrying so much," he grumbled under his breath.

Tsuna finally let out his breath which he never remembered holding before beaming down at the handsome face below him, although Hibari didn't see it as his eyes were closed. "Thank you, Hibari-san," he murmured his gratitude, taking this time to run his fingers through Hibari's raven tresses of hair, almost petting his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey," a steeled voice cut through Tsu's crying and he turned to face the person who had approached him only to squeak out of shock.<p>

"H-HII?" Tsu almost fell off of his seat on the see-saw, although it wouldn't have hurt anyways with his side of the see-saw lying on the sand. "D-Did Ts-Tsu do something to b-bother you again?" He cried out, bewildered about what was going on. "I d-didn't mean to!" Tsu protested with a trembling, pouty lip and wide, watery puppy dog eyes.

"No, you didn't—" Kyou's harsh voice snapped, exasperated with how clueless the little herbivore was. He cut himself off as he saw those _eyes_ widening even more, the tears threatening to spill out again once more. Tsu was preparing himself to wail and bawl out loud. "W-Wait, do-don't cry again!" Kyou suddenly panicked as he uncharacteristically flailed his arms for only a moment before freezing as he realized what it was he was doing. "U-Uh…" He seemed to be at a loss of what to do, searching back in his memory to figure out what he was supposed to do.

Suddenly, Kyou remembered what Tsuna, this little herbivore's bigger version, had done to calm down the frightened boy. He grimaced at the thought of doing such warm and comforting actions before pointing out to himself that the herbivore probably wouldn't shut up until he did so. With hesitant and shaking arms, he reached out to encase Tsu in his arms, one hand rubbing the other's back.

Tsu froze for a moment, not recognizing the unfamiliar contact, but with those comforting rubs, he gradually relaxed in the hold. His sniffling slowly came to a stop. "K-Kyou-sa-san…?"

"Just Kyou," Kyou snorted, "I guess I can bother to make an exception for you." A few seconds later, he found himself taken aback from the cute and radiant smile that was aimed in _his _direction.

"T-Tsu likes Kyou!" Tsu suddenly shouted as he tackled down the older boy in a glomp, bursting into adorable giggles as he nuzzled his nose in the other's neck and warmth. "B-But Tsu's n-not bothering Kyou, ri-right?" He suddenly looked up with eyes that were ready to water, _again._

"Hn," Tsu looked at Kyou with questioning eyes, "It doesn't matter even if you are," Kyou crossed his arms over his chest with a superior pose, "because I'll just take care of you anyway." _…I guess, _he continued in his thoughts. His mind was set after seeing that pure and genuinely happy expression on the little herbivore's face. "…And I guess I like Tsu too," he confessed in a rushed manner before placing a poker face that showed no hint of his flaming embarrassment from saying such a thing.

It didn't go past Tsu's ears, however, and that was evident when Tsu squealed out of pure joy and tightened his arms around Hibari's waist as he snuggled into the other's chest.

"H-Hey!" Kyou attempted to protest and wiggle out of the other's grip, only for it to be futile. He let out a tired sigh before allowing a small and very faint smile to creep onto his lips, returning the embrace.

The two children lay there, content for quite a while before Kyou decided to sit up straight, one arm still loosely hanging around Tsu's waist.

"Come on," he suddenly tugged Tsu in the direction of the swings, "you still didn't go on them yet, right?" Kyou surprisingly set Tsu down on a swing with care before reluctantly letting go of the other's waist so that he could back up until he was right behind Tsu's figure. "I'll push you, so don't worry."

"O-Okay!" Tsu chirped his agreement, beginning to weakly swing himself back and forth before he felt comforting hands pushing him so he could swing higher, and soon enough it felt like he was close enough to touching the cloud-filled sky.

Kyou and Tsu continued to do this for a couple of minutes before they were called back by their older forms.

"Tsu, it's time to go home~!" Tsuna called out in a singsong tone, lifting up Tsu from under his shoulders before setting him so that Tsu was sitting on his shoulders.

"Kyou," Hibari motioned with a small jerk of his head for Kyou to return to his side, smirking when the boy immediately did as he requested. He took a few strides before he stood in front of Tsuna, swooping down to capture the other's lips with his own in a kiss.

Tsuna squeaked before automatically clapping a hand over Tsu's eyes so that the little boy wouldn't see their intimate actions. "Hibari-san!" He panted for air after Hibari finally released him, allowing him to breathe.

"Wao," a childish voice from below commented, and Tsuna stared in shocked horror as he realized that, while he had been able to cover Tsu's eyes, Kyou had witnessed it all.

A flaming red began to creep up his neck until the shade completely covered his ears and face from his embarrassment.

"Hibari-san~!" Tsuna whined and stomped his feet in defiance, cheeks blown out in a pout.

"Well then, we're going," Hibari walked off in the direction of his home with Kyou following along, leaving with an arrogant smirk.

'_Why that-!'_ Tsuna fumed internally to himself.

"Tsuna-san?" Tsu blinked owlishly with wide, caramel brown eyes, "Are we going home now?"

"Eh? Ah, right!" Tsuna laughed nervously before ruffling Tsu's hair and turned to walk his way home as well.

"Oh—Tsuna-san, what does 'bite to death' mean?" Tsu innocently asked with genuine curiosity, remembering what Kyou had said to him last before they had to go home.

"_If someone hurts or make you cry, tell me so I can bite them to death, okay?" Kyou asked with a furious glare upon finding out that Tsu was a common victim of bullying. _

"_O-Okay," Tsu nodded vigorously in agreement with the deal, one eye closed in a wink from the ruffling he got to his hair. _

"_Good," Kyou smirked, lifting his hand away from Tsu's wild spikes of hair that were actually surprisingly soft to the touch. _

"…Tsu," Tsuna slowly questioned, "did you just ask me what I think you did?" He rolled his eyes upward to take a look at Tsu.

"Y-Yeah, I asked what 'bite to death' means…does Tsuna-san know?" was the innocent reply from above.

"…HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna's shout could be heard all throughout Namimori, and a certain prefect and his younger look-a-like smirked upon hearing it.

**Oh. Wow. It just like—died at the end or something. Omg, I'm sorry. I always fail at endings, wooops. Hahah… I can't exactly do much about it though. OTL Um, anyways…I hope you enjoyed reading it! I enjoyed writing it! 8D **

…**Wow, the one-shot is only about 4 pages in Word, but the word count is about 2,600… The paragraph lengths! That must be it! /shot **

**ANYWAY! That dose of both 1827 and child!1827 … did you like? ;D **

**[reuploading because now it has the appropriate line breaks so the transitions between scenes aren't confusing]  
><strong>


End file.
